1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of liquid dispensers and more particularly relates to squeezable juice dispensers for flavoring individual beverage servings or drinks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Squeezable juice dispensers are known in the prior art. In particular, flexible dispensers in the shape of a lime or lemon having a nozzle and cap at the top are in general household use. These designs are intended to be used a number of times until the contents are exhausted. Due to their size and cost as well as for sanitary reasons, they are not suitable for use in situations where individual beverages are served in a controlled or limited environment, airplane flights for example.
Recent airline restrictions on utensils sharp enough to cut a real lemon, lime, or similar fruit to accompany the serving of individual drinks to passengers in flight require an alternative approach to continue that part of the service. The present invention is intended to provide a means whereby individual servings of such juices may be supplied for optional use by an airplane passenger or any other individual user such as customers in bars and restaurants, spectators at sporting events, picnics, outings, parties and the like.
The invention may be summarized as a juice dispenser for individual beverage servings comprising a flat squeezable hollow container with dispensing ports along one edge and a removable sealing means such as a pull tape for securing the juice within the dispenser until the time of use. The dispenser may be formed, colored, and textured to simulate a fruit slice of the type of juice contained therein. Additionally, the juice containing chamber may be divided to provide for placing the dispenser over the edge of a glass such that it will be retained in place by the pressure of the opposing sides of the split. Filling can be accomplished through one or more of the dispenser""s ports.
A particular advantage of the flat configuration of the invention is the security of the device on a moving vehicle such as an airplane. The flat structure will prevent the dispenser from rolling off a serving tray in the event of lurches from airpockets or course changes.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the description of the preferred embodiment and drawings which follows.